


晕车

by Softgem



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softgem/pseuds/Softgem
Summary: On the first day of the re-exhibition of The Goldfinch, Boris - who hadn't been in touch with Theo for a while - texted Theo and took him to the museum.





	晕车

**Author's Note:**

> 是无差

从去年圣诞节开始，我很久没有再碰药了。一开始我学着一些青少年时看过的电影，逐步减少药量，并且愉快地确信我正在恢复。早在那之前就是这样：有那么一个临界点，在你高了之后，快感都开始消失，而你只是感到疑惑。只有在药效退去之后，你才能回想起这种感觉——一种无形的牢笼。你是那么明了地知道这牢笼并不存在。被不存在的东西限制住，人是多么奇怪！但那就是事实。几乎每一个清晨我都在呕吐，喉咙被酸液浸得说不出话，像一场特别绝望的宿醉。

一切所谓的努力都没能奏效；最后我给托迪打了个电话。我们谈了有一会。等到他的语气里终于流露出一丝纡尊降贵之际，我甚至暗松了一口气：说真的，这一切总该结束的。怎么结束，我并不太在乎。再去一趟皮埃尔餐厅，然后我就彻底放松了——甚至不再担心医生的事。那一刻我甚至觉得我不需要见医生就能痊愈。

当然，我是错的。一开始几乎像地狱。我学到了些新东西：没人愿意听一个正在戒断的人诉苦。有些比较难忍的夜晚，我一遍又一遍用单调的声音对无数护士讲了同一个故事：有一次我莫名其妙地从梦里醒来，发现我躺在霍比的工作室洗手间的马桶上；他的头看起来不像真的，正在无可奈何地俯视着我。“啊，所以你觉得是时候该结束一切了，可不是么！”他们深有感触地点着头。等到我的手停止颤抖，换上自己的外套，然后替他们掩上门，电话就该响了：啊，他走了，可不是么？这样的年轻人我再了解不过，一有什么小事就要去（他们摆摆左手，仿佛遇到了一个牛津词典里没有的词）作贱自己。

“漫长痛苦的阶段总是能到头的。”凯西在听筒里愉快地说。“往往是那些还能忍受的事永远都停不下来。”

我确信这句话有出处；它太不像凯西了。我想要换个话题。万幸的是，凯西跟我想到了一块。“星期五你有空吗？”她问。“妈妈有点想念你。”

她说“想念”这个词的方式就像它黏在了舌尖，拼命甩才能甩下来。一阵苦涩从喉咙后面袭击我，我摇摇头，即使她看不见。“不，我想星期五我没空。也许整天都没空。你知道，现在情况难办。”

“我知道，我知道，” 她回答我。听筒那边有点嘈杂，她回头喊了句什么，大概是“他说他不能去！”过了一会，她又开始跟我说话。“那很可惜。妈妈也觉得很可惜。托迪向你问好，并且想问问你那个医生怎么样，有没有失职——他仿佛很期待自己名誉扫地！”凯西大笑起来，我略微有点走神。有那么一瞬间，我以为自己感觉到了，她真心实意地感到遗憾：不论是对我将缺席晚宴，还是对我的人生。

“医生不错，”我语调平平地回答。

“那真的太好了，”她真诚地说，“你知道吗，我们都为你高兴！话说到这，你最近看报纸了吗？”等我反应过来，听筒那边已经是一阵期待的沉默。

“什么？”我艰难地说，嘴唇有点发干。

“我不知道你还看不看报纸，呃，”她突然有一丝慌乱，“或者电视？或者——”

“我已经很久没有看过报纸了，”我告诉她，“电视也是。很久很久了。除非在出租车上才会听车载广播。”

“噢，他们说——”

“他们？”

“我的意思是，我觉得你可能——你可能会想要知道——对你来说可能是个惊喜。随便去找一张报纸，听我的，或许你会觉得——”

我的耳朵随之离开了听筒。现在还有什么事值得我去看报？仿佛站在地铁上，我四处环顾，感到有点困惑。

第二天早上，我坐在霍比的沙发上，等着他从二楼下来。这时候我的手机响了。我把它从口袋里掏出来，坐在沙发上的时候，这点身体移动变得相当困难。我瞥了一眼屏幕，随即吸了一口气。鲍里斯给我发了短信。

我们没有联系有一段时间了。他的短信说：_嘿，波特！！最近如何？_

我向前倾，把自己身体的重量都压在膝盖上，快速输入：_还不错。你怎么样？_

我等了一会，胳膊勾住膝盖。手机又响了一次，几乎从我手中挣脱。这条消息挺长，几乎占满了屏幕，并且没有回答我的问题：

_最近有看报纸吗？从上周开始一直都在报道这件事！你会高兴的，这条消息会让你高兴的，但我估摸着你不知道！你不知道就很好，因为我想最好由我来告诉你。_

我沉默地看着屏幕，心说这是二十四小时内第二个让我看报的人。

_究竟怎么回事？_

我按了发送键，想了想，开始键入一条新消息。“你又做了什么吗？”我本来想问他，但是他的回复很快，我没来得及输入完：

_是金翅雀！_

我皱起眉头。这个有三个词的句子突然之间需要我读了又读，“金翅雀”仿佛是一个没有意义的词。我知道它回到了博物馆，还没有从无休无止的修复工作、鉴定程序中挣脱；我也通过一些手段多少了解到有些事只是需要不断地继续确定，就像其他很多事一样。但那就是它，鲍里斯在这件事上不会骗我。那是真的《金翅雀》，也就是我的《金翅雀》。我按了两下翻页，从头到尾地看了一遍我们的对话。

_它怎么了？_

_今天是它被展出的第一天！_

我能在那个惊叹号后边听到鲍里斯的声音。我拿着手机，有五分钟什么都没有干，只是死死地盯着屏幕，脑海中浮现出很多件事，像无尽极地海洋中浮沉的冰块一样，就像以前和安迪看的纪录片。金翅雀是最大的一块浮冰。很久没有人跟我提过它了。它脚上的金属链此刻再次清晰地出现在我的眼前，和它脸颊上那抹亮丽而嘲弄的色块一起，随之而来的还有鲍里斯神经质的漠然嗓音。

脚步声由远及近，在门口停住了，似乎有点犹豫。“西奥？”霍比站在门口，手上捧着一个马克杯，底下垫着什么。我暗自希望我在这里缩成一团的仪容不要让他回想起什么不愉快的事。

“ 你脸色不太好。”他的眼睛落在我的手机上，“没有人——？”

要是有人对我做出什么事，那也只能是鲍里斯。我想着，未免有点苦涩。

“噢，没有。没有这回事。只是，你知道，有个老朋友。”我举起手中的手机。

霍比明显地松了一口气。

“我下来是为了给你看今天的报纸。”他举起手中马克杯底下的那叠纸，“他们在这周把博物馆那件事以后所有失而复得的画作都在临时展厅里展出了，为期五天。大伙都很兴奋，巴伯夫人特意要来转告你。”

他看到我脸上的惊恐，飞速地补充了一句，“只是因为她觉得你可能会关心。你知道，那些和你一起经历了爆炸的艺术品。她说你与它们之间一定会有什么化学反应。精神链接？或许巴伯夫人相信这个。”他心不在焉地抓了抓头发。

“呃，能不能把报纸……”

霍比仿佛吃了一惊。我伸出手，有点尴尬。“哦——好的，当然。”他走向前来，把报纸递给了我。我接过它，把它展平，接着突然决定我不需要它了。我犹豫了一会，把它在方几上小心地展平，打开在我知道会印有《金翅雀》的那一页。我站起身，把双手在裤子上擦了两下。

他凝视着我，然后在我挥动手机的时候了然了。“你已经知道了，对不？”他说。我点点头，想要开口，最后只是指了指门口。他对我迅速地微笑了一次。“去吧，西奥。”

我没费心问他认为我知道的是什么，以及他认为我要去哪里。等我走上街道的时候，我已经收到了鲍里斯的三条短信。

_你应该去看看，那是你的画在博物馆的墙上！_

_我一直都认为那是我们俩的画。_

_听着！如果你还在嫌我不近人情的话，请告诉我，我不会来打扰你了，伙计。我好得很。_

我低下头，迅速地打出：

_你在哪儿？_

我在正午的阳光下迷茫地站了一会，又给他发了一条短信：

_我在霍比这里。_

一辆电车驶过，三个小孩拉开窗户，冲着外面高声唱着歌，是“无处之人”的旋律，歌词却是乱编的。我低下头，看着屏幕，一直看到它最后颤抖了一下，鲍里斯说：

_还要一个拐角的时间。_

我抬起眼睛，看向街道的尽头，直到一个有些跌撞的修长身影出现在那里，向我这个方向奔来。我对着强光眯起眼睛。他在我面前站定，眉开眼笑地捧住我的脸，然后把手搭在我的肩膀上。“波特，妈的！从来没有人夸过你的新眼镜？我的车停在那边。跟我走。这次你坐在副驾驶座。——它实在太美了。我说的是《金翅雀》。它挂在那里，博物馆的灯照在上面，它光彩夺目！”

“我知道。”我喃喃道。我当然知道它有多美。我们一起坐进车里。

“我们没有司机了！”他兴致高昂地喊道。“出发去博物馆，好司机鲍里斯！”

我摇摇头，冲着他笑了。他看着我，就像十年前那样，有时会突然严肃起来。过了一会，他用那种认真的声音说道：“我必须要坦诚点，是不？我昨天去看过它了。”

我拿不准我要回应他什么。温情是一样很少在他的声音里出现的东西。他一点都没感到困扰，自顾自往下说：“它属于你也属于我，对不对？我们都拥有了它这么长时间。我去看了，和博物馆里所有的人一起去看了它。它这么美，我想站在它的面前哭。”他做了个滑稽的怪相。“它就是希腊神话里的那只鸟，对吧？纠纷女神留下一只美丽无比的金翅雀，三个最美的女神中只有一个能得到这只鸟。”

“那是金苹果。”

他只是挥了挥手。“我的意思是说，我很想你。”

这个回答让我震惊。不仅是因为这和金苹果的故事毫无关系，也因为他的坦诚使我害怕。惊讶中，我的回答有点愚蠢：“你可以来找我的。”

“我当然想来找你——但我听说你要戒了。”他轻快地回答我。“我不觉得来找你是个好主意。你不会愿意在这种时候看到我。”

“天啊，”我脱口而出，“我以为是你不想见我！”

车里陷入沉默，而我只感觉到难堪。似乎有什么东西被用力地撕开了。我喘了一口气。

“波特？”

我狠狠地晃了两下脑袋。“我想我有点晕车。”

后来我们一路都没有说话。在红绿灯前停下的时候，我想起自己有多少次翻着手机上的通讯列表，看着那个号码发呆，只是一直都没有拨出去。鲍里斯四处找着可以停车的空位，最后停在博物馆旁的街道边。霍比几个月前和我提过，这里还有部分区域没有开放，但主楼层已经重建完毕。入口处右侧搭起的临时展馆外边，我看到了展出的条幅。那上面所印刷着的是放大几十倍的《金翅雀》。

“那就是它。”鲍里斯在我身边说。

“我认出它来了，”我开玩笑地回答。它是那么熟悉，又那么令人震撼。放大数十倍之后——失去了所有颜料、色泽和纹理之后，它作为一个笑话的那部分也同样放大了很多，让人几乎疑惑它是艺术还是拙劣的戏仿。

我们在入口处领了参观手册，但我对它并不在乎。走进博物馆的这一瞬间，我在那场悲剧中的一部分记忆重新被唤醒，蒙上一层发亮的薄纱，那场爆炸中其它的东西都可以消弭，只剩下我、妈妈和《金翅雀》。我闭上眼睛，在我意识到我这么做了之前；我感到我在缩小、缩小，世界旋转，我变成孩子，无所畏惧的孩子，在闪闪发亮的爆炸中，我不知道还有什么别的东西，只知道有那么一幅《金翅雀》，我需要把它带走。

“呼吸，呼吸，波特。”鲍里斯的声音在我耳边打转，我睁眼了。“你看上去就好像要昏倒了。”

我拉过他的手腕。“我们直接去看它，”我透不过气地说。

鲍里斯挣脱我的抓握，反过手来抓住了我的手臂。我没有反抗，让他把我带去了那幅画。雪白的墙壁显得很空，它在中央，一对老夫妇正在看它。

“嘘，波特……”鲍里斯说。

我们离它很近，但又没有那天我母亲离它这么近。警戒线拦住了我们，脚链拦住了金翅雀。做丈夫的正与他的妻子说着什么，但他们说的不是英语，我没有听懂——身后有孩子欢笑着从展厅一头跑向另一头。几乎是唯一的声音，大胆而欢乐的声音。而金翅雀，回头看着我的金翅雀就在我面前。它看着我们。不是第一次。

那种窒息的感觉开始蔓延，蔓延到整个永恒当中，变得如此稀薄，让人几乎感到快乐。这感觉就像我再次目睹了我的错误，仿佛我能看见我在法布里蒂乌斯的杰作所添上的列车于午夜的轰鸣、药物的混乱幻觉和脸颊伤口的剧痛，那只小鸟的眼睛戏谑地嘲笑着我的青春期。它的翅膀微微打开，如此有力又如此温和。

“你在哭？”他紧张地问我。

“没有。我们走吧。”我的脸颊湿润，眼眶发酸，但我无论如何不会承认我在哭。他看着我的眼神就好像明白了一些事……我不知道该期待什么。

我们回到车里，他似乎并不急着离开。等到我们在原地没动已经五分钟了，我才反应过来，他一直在看我。

“我应该跟你道歉。”他说，“我又让你难过了，不是吗？”

我再次摇摇头。有很多话我们之前都说过了，但我依然在他的车上颤抖不停，这让我感到有些丢脸。“不，”我的舌头好像不是自己的。“谢谢你带我到这里来。”清嗓子的需要是如此迫切，我发出一声孩子般的咳嗽，“——为了这一切。”

他耸耸肩。“金翅雀是你的。你当然应该看看它。”

“它让我想起很多事。”想要向他说出当下一切感受的愿望实在太强烈，但我的声音和思路都没法让我做到。《金翅雀》——我们和它，已经很久了，对吗？如果它是人，它应该会记得。我和鲍里斯，一起看着这幅画。这样的场景如同昨日重现，它没有发生过，却本该在那个充满错误的时间发生，从而成为唯一一件正确的事。

我眨眨眼，他看着我。“我是说，它也许会觉得……”觉得我们都没有变；觉得什么都没有被毁掉；觉得什么都没有消失。最后我的喉咙发干，只是简单地说道：“觉得很惊讶我们俩都还在这里。”

但是他理解了。他的瞳孔发暗，维持着凝视。最后，鲍里斯咧嘴笑了。

“但是有一点不同，波特！”他举起一根手指，神秘地凑近我。“这一次我们没有人要走。”

他在踩下油门之前吻了我。

有一天早晨，我想起鲍里斯。然后我就意识到，根本没有突然想起这回事；我一直都在想念他，只是那个瞬间，他的面容和声音浮上脑海，如此清晰，就像一次真正的想念。我不知道我能否说明这种感觉：廉价电影里的大段抒情片段，铺陈着浓厚的、不自然的色泽，像一件在盥洗池旁边耷拉下来的外套。我被他围住了，只是一瞬间的事。多少次车辆的颠簸才能将我唤醒？鲍里斯，不是作为一个人，而是一个事件，像录音带里传出的新秩序的音乐，正在往我身上缓慢汇聚。

天知道，那幅画，那幅金翅雀的小像。拴住那只小鸟的脚链同样拴住了我。一个羞耻与恐惧的包裹，暗中左右着我所有的选择。但那些如此漫长的夜晚，如同被无限伸长的、不可思议的时间测度，现在看来难熬得不真实。无数的片段。有什么东西能够告诉我，我还是那个西奥多·戴克？你不能踏入一条河两次。我是特修斯之船，鲍里斯也是。真实的和不真实，都在五光十色的的幻梦中完全消逝，仿佛主宰着过去的是生活和死亡之间的昏昏沉沉。但是，就像我说过无数次的那样，爱是真实的。鲍里斯也是真实的。哪怕是特修斯之船，哪怕是任何一条在海面上趔趄起航的船，都是真实的。

那么，为什么？既然那些已经腐朽的木板不复存在，不会再出现在船上，直到永远，为什么鲍里斯多年前给我的那个吻却依然那么真实？与之一样实在的还有那个告别、无数的心碎，和拉斯维加斯。

我们继续往前开。他很安静，把手放在我的腿上。但是等到他把车靠边停下来的时候，第二个吻更激烈，我捧着他的脸，内心祈祷着他不要从我的动作中读出拒绝。但鲍里斯对我的了解近乎恼人。他低下头，在我的脸颊上吻了一下。

“如果我们在法国，还会在右边吻一次。”他沉思道。我用俄语让他闭嘴。他仰起头大笑起来。

而我如此痛苦，耳中嗡嗡作响，如此快乐。我们都已经改变，改变了这么多，但是有那么一瞬间，我还是想说，去他妈的，鲍里斯，就像逃学一样，让我们逃离这一切，等到天亮的时候，我们已经——等到天亮的时候——

fin.


End file.
